


Confessions are confusing (but communication is key)

by emobokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emobokuto/pseuds/emobokuto
Summary: “Run this by me one more time?” Akaashi asked while rubbing his temples. Gosh, he was going to get a headache from all of this nagging from Bokuto.“Kuroo’s having a Valentine’s Day party! You should come out, I promise it’ll be fun!” Bokuto exclaimed while pouring himself a cup of coffee.“So you want me to go to one of Kuroo’s parties? Didn’t you come back one time from his apartment at 2 in the morning with a owl tangled in your hair?”Bokuto invites Akaashi to a Valentine's party to attempt to woo him. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji & Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has made me an active ao3 user, so I thought why not try writing a fic?   
> I love this ship from Haikyuu so much, so I hope I did it justice with this first chapter ;-;  
> Since this is my first time writing a fic, constructive criticism is appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did while writing it!

“Run this by me one more time?” Akaashi asked while rubbing his temples. Gosh, he was going to get a headache from all of this nagging from Bokuto.

“Kuroo’s having a Valentine’s Day party! You should come out, I promise it’ll be fun!” Bokuto exclaimed while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“So you want me to go to one of Kuroo’s parties? Didn’t you come back one time from his apartment at 2 in the morning with a owl tangled in your hair?”

“That was different Akaashi! We passed tryouts and we were celebrating! Don’t act like you wouldn’t do the same thing!” Bokuto retorts. “Besides, he promised me that it’ll be more toned down this time, and he’s only inviting his close friends!”

“Close friends? So should I expect 5 or 50 people waiting for us in his apartment?”

“Akaashiii~ Stop being so stubborn! Lighten up! Have some fun! I haven’t seen you go out for fun this whole semester!”

Akaashi paused and thought about it for a second. It was true, he hadn’t been out for the past two months, but that was because volleyball and school had stacked up, and the only thing that could suffer was his social life. 

Also, a Valentine’s Day party might be a good place to confess his feelings…

“ _No,_ ” he scolded himself, “ _you can ruin this good relationship you already have with Bokuto-san. If you confess and he refuses, the friendship that you have with him will suffer._ ”

Akaashi wondered if it was better to suffice for friendship rather than get his feelings off of his chest.

“Akaashi? Are you okay?”

“Ah yes, why do you ask?” Akaashi inquired.

“Oh, you just seemed to zone out there for a moment.” Bokuto stated. “Ah, if you’re worried about the party, don’t be! I don’t wanna force you to go if you don’t want to…”

“I’ll go with you.”

Bokuto’s jaw dropped. “Wa-wait. Really Akaashi?” He reaches over and puts a hand on his forehead. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Bokuto-san, why are you acting so surprised? I just agreed to go out with you.”

“Yeah, but it’s never this easy to convince you to go with me anywhere!” Bokuto exclaims. “I asked you one time if you wanted to come out to grab a coffee with me and you refused because you had to study for a QUIZ. Not even a test or exam, a TEN POINT QUIZ!”

“Ah, I remember that. You spent a good twenty minutes trying to drag me out the door.” Akaashi deadpanned.

“Yeah, because you looked like you were getting a serious case of cabin fever!” Bokuto blurted out. He then narrows his eyes. “Why are you being so complacent this time? 

“Don’t tell me... Are you trying to snag a date tonight Akaashi???”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “No. I just thought about what you said and it’s true. I have been cooped up in our dorm for a while now and I’d like to get out a little bit and catch up with some of our old friends.” he states. “Is it really that surprising Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto decides to question him on his weird behavior later and drops it for now.

“Yeah it is kinda surprising Akaashi. With the amount of time you spent in our dorm I’d think you were becoming a homebody or something!”

Akaashi stares at him and rolls his eyes while stating, “Well at least I’d be a homebody who actually pays attention during lectures. You’re just a party animal who begs others for notes afterwards because all you do is snore during class.” He snorts at the last part and grabs his coffee to leave.

“Wait... HEY HEY HEY AKAASHI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PARTY ANIMAL? AND I DON’T SLEEP IN CLASS!” 

~~~  
The elation from Akaashi’s acceptance still hadn’t worn off by the time lunch rolled around. 

Bokuto practically skipped into the dining hall. You could say he was “high” on glee.

Nothing mattered more to Bokuto than being able to hang out with Akaashi more. But he was still worried about all the possible scenarios that could go down at the party. As he sat down with Oikawa and Kuroo at their lunch table, Boktuo started to think about all of the worst-case scenarios that could possibly happen tonight.

_What if he dips at the last moment? What if someone asks him out this afternoon and he ditches me for them? OH MY GOD. WHAT IF HE MAKES OUT WITH SOMEONE DRUNK AND IT’S NOT ME. If that happens I’m gonna run home and drown myself in the toilet I swear to go-_

“Kou-chan! Stop worrying about this so much! I mean, you don’t even know if he’s gay!” Oikawa teased.

_Crap, I must’ve been voicing my thoughts out loud. OH CRAP THAT MEANS-_

“But I must say Kou-chan, I would’ve never thought you’d have the hots for Akaashi! I always thought you had something for Hinata or Kuroo!”

“Gah, don’t say disgusting things like that Oikawa,” Kuroo groaned, “let’s just be happy that this dork actually has a crush on someone who isn’t an actual piece of trash.”

God, this is why he didn’t want his friends to find out. 

After his one dating mishap freshman year, Oikawa and Kuroo had personally labeled themselves as the _Kou-chan Protection Squad_. This basically meant that these bastards tried to scare everyone that Bokuto tried to date. It didn’t matter who it was, Kuroo and Oikawa always used their “ _foolproof Bokuto date examination._ ”

It basically meant Oikawa tried to seduce Bokuto’s date to see if they would cheat. 

And what had this so-called “test” done for Bokuto’s love life? Absolutely nothing.

Why? Because this test ended up the same way every time. With his date leaving him for Oikawa.

Granted he was kinda glad for his friends for doing this because he’d never want to be in a relationship with someone who’d cheat, but it still hurt seeing all of his dates leave him for his (much-better looking) friend.

At least Oikawa always took the liberty of ghosting Bokuto’s dates after they’d admit they would’ve cheated on Bokuto. That part made him feel a little better.

“Ok, hear me out. Akaashi’s different! He’s polite, sweet, and caring!” Bokuto exclaims, “He’s always there for me, and I’d never think he’d cheat!”

“But dude, we already know all that,” Kuroo says. “Also, why are you telling us that he’d never cheat? How’s that info contributing to this analysis on Akaashi?”

“BECAUSE I don’t want you to do your little ‘date examination’ thing on him!”

“Oh Kou-chan, calm down! We’d never do that to sweet Aka-chan!” Oikawa reassures. 

“Yeah, he’s right. We’re gonna do something else.” Kuroo states.

“You are!?” Bokuto shouts.

“We are!?” Oikawa echos.

“Nah man, I’m just messing with you!” Kuroo wheezes. “Akaashi’s a cool dude, and I definitely don’t think he’s the kind to cheat, so we’ll sit this one out.”

“Yeah!” Oikawa exclaims, “Aka-chan is a sweetheart, you’re smitten for him, and you’re roommates!”

“Oh my god they were roommates...”  
“Shut up Kuroo!” Oikawa chucks his water bottle at him. “Anyway Kou-chan, do you see what I’m saying? Tonight is the perfect opportunity for you to ask him out!” 

“Hey-hey! That’s a great idea man!” Bokuto yells. He then peers at the main clock in the dining hall, and his eyes widen.

“Oh shit! Bro, I have literally three minutes to get to my psych class!” Bokuto proceeds to blurt out while shoving the rest of his gyoza down his throat. “I gotta run, but I’ll see you guys later at the party?”

“Yeah bro, don’t sweat it.” Kuroo laughs, “It’s our apartment, of course we’ll be there.”

“Bye Kou-chan!” Oikawa waves and chuckles as Bokuto stagger-runs out of the dining hall with his books in one hand and a pile of mochi in the other.

Once he’s out of sight, Kuroo and Oikawa both sigh and shake their heads.

“What are we gonna do about him and Akaashi?” Kuroo deadpans

“I’m not sure,” Oikawa groans, then his eyes light up. “I do however have an idea of how we can see if Aka-chan is really into Kou-chan...”

~~~  
Akaashi really, really wanted to strangle the person who created Valentine's Day.

Because instead of studying at the library, or hanging out with Suga-san and talking about how awful it is to study different types of pharmaceuticals over matcha lattes, he’s stuck here at this convenience store near his dorm. 

Stuck at this store looking for a gift he can give to Bokuto along with his confession letter.

This really shouldn’t be that hard. He should just be able to find something cute and practical, pick it up, buy it, and package it. It really should be that simple.

But of course, it isn’t.

Because instead of just picking something and buying it, he’s second-guessing everything that he’s picking out.

_What if Bokuto-san doesn’t enjoy these red-bean buns? No way, I saw him eat seven of them at two A.M. the other day. But what if that was just a drunk decision and he doesn’t actually like them?_

_What about these chocolates? Would these look too fancy? Would he feel uncomfortable with me giving him these? Does he even like filled chocolates?_

_Why is gift buying so hard?!_

Deciding he should take a well-needed break from sweets, Akaashi wanders aisle seven, which is filled with plushies and charms of everything known to mankind.

Scanning the shelves, Akaashi wonders if he should consider buying something like an owl stuffed animal for Bokuto, seeing as his room has a couple plushies scattered along the shelves.

His eyes then fall on a stuffed owl that looks too cute to pass up. He checks the price tag.

_2500¥_

“Huh,” he thinks, “that’s not bad for a plush of this size and quality.”

He decides to take the owl to the register before he second-guesses himself any more.

~~~  
“Do you think that someone would find me attractive?” Bokuto sputtered out randomly.

Hinata gave him a puzzled look. 

“I mean, yeah?” He answered. “You’ve gone on a ton of dates I mean since the year started, isn’t that a tell-tale sign that people think you’re hot?”

The two of them were walking through their campus’s central courtyard. Hinata had run into Bokuto by accident while he was coming out of his psychology class, and Hinata had asked if he was free to grab a coffee.

Bokuto was feeling pretty down right now. For some reason, he felt like he was going to spiral into an emo moment right here in front of Hinata and everyone in the courtyard.

_I blame Akaashi for making me feel like this. I mean, who wouldn’t be heartbroken by the idea that they’re never going to be able to date their roommate? It doesn’t help that said roommate has really nice, soft features, and hard toned legs that make me wanna-_

“Bokuto? Do you have a crush on Akaashi?”

_Ah shit. He’d been voicing his thoughts out loud again. Dammit._

“Ah, well you see,” Bokuto stuttered while blushing profusely, “I guess you could say that? He’s a really nice guy, and he’s always so sweet to everyone. You can tell that he’s really diligent with his studies, but he never hesitates to help another person out whenever they’re in need of help. Also, he has a REALLY nice body. Like I saw him shirtless one time, and I wanted to... ”

“Yeah, Bokuto. I think you’re really screwed.” Hinata giggled.

“Hey hey!” Bokuto shouted. “It’s not my fault that I was just blessed with a super hot and super nice roommate! You can’t blame me for crushing this hard Hinata!”

“You’re right.” Hinata sighed. “I-” he stammered out while blushing.

“What is it?” Bokuto questioned.

“A-ah, it’s nothing, really!” Hinata tried to reassure Bokuto, but his red cheeks and stammer said otherwise.

Bokuto knew Hinata was hiding something from him, but he couldn’t quite decipher what it was. He decided to pry the topic a little more.

“C’mon Hinata, I know you were trying to tell me something!” Bokuto cried, “I promise you can tell me, your senpai, anything, and I won’t tease you! I’m mature that way!”

“I-, well, um...” Hinata hesitated. “It's just that I was gonna say that I really can’t tease you about Akaashi, because I’m also falling really hard for someone right now.”

“Wait?! You have a crush on someone?” Bokuto exclaims. “Who is it? Is it another first year? Is he in the volleyball club too? Do you room with him?”

“Well, his name is-”

All of a sudden, Akaashi rounded the corner that they were walking towards. He was walking towards the duo, but it seemed like he hadn’t noticed them yet.

Bokuto couldn’t explain it, but something told him that Akaashi couldn’t see him and Hinata together.

_What if he thinks that Hinata’s asking me out on a date tonight? What if he thinks I’M asking Hinata out!? God, he’ll never approach me again!_

Looking back on it, Bokuto realized that this was a pretty dumb assumption to make at the moment. 

Nervousness overtaking his body, Bokuto panicked and shoved Hinata and himself into a nearby bookstore. He and Hinata watched as Akaashi walked past them while holding what looked like a huge bundle of gift bags. 

_Wait, is that a-_

“Oh my god! Why does that owl stuffed animal have a heart in its hands!?” Hinata blurted out.

“Do you think he was confessed to by someone Bokuto?”

Bokuto’s heart sank. 

~~~  
Bokuto had sulked the rest of the walk home.

It wasn’t like he didn’t support Akaashi getting a confession or a gift! It was Valentine’s Day for god’s sake! He was allowed to be confessed to by anyone, and Bokuto sure as hell wasn’t going to police his relationships, because that’s a petty and stupid thing to do!

But it still hurt.

When he shuffled through the door, Bokuto had wanted nothing more than to slump over on the couch and melt into a puddle of sorrow. 

But of course, the universe just was not on his side today.

“Bokuto-san, if you lay like that, your back is going to hurt later tonight.” Akaashi dead-panned. “Get up, we have to leave for Kuroo-san’s apartment in thirty minutes.”

Damnit. He’d forgotten about Kuroo’s party. Why couldn’t he schedule it for another day? Another day when Bokuto didn’t feel like he wanted the couch to swallow him whole?

Bokuto groaned and smashed his face further into the couch cushions.

Akaashi sighed and marched over to the couch, and proceeded to pull Bokuto up by the collar of his shirt.

“Bokuto-san, come on. You need to get changed and-”

Precisely two very coincidental things happened at this point.

One, Bokuto hadn’t expected Akaashi to pick him up by the back of his shirt, so out of instinct, he started to flail around like a wingless crow.

Two, since Akaashi hadn’t expected Bokuto to flail around like a wingless crow, he lost his balance and slipped on the floor, flipping Bokuto over in the process.

This in turn had led to Bokuto falling on top of Akaashi, with both of them on the floor.

Needless to say, the whole situation was very, very awkward, with silence filling the room.

Bokuto acted first, immediately standing up and getting off of Akaashi. He felt like his face was on fire.

_How could I do that!? Crap! Now he thinks I’m some kind of pedo or something that gets off while thinking of this roommate! Shit! Why me? Why me and my stupid, broken life-_

“Bokuto-san?”

No. Not now. He couldn’t talk to Akaashi, heck, he couldn’t even face him without his face flushing like a tomato. So he did the only thing that his nervous, anxious self could do.

“U-uh, sorry Akaashi! I just realized I, uh, have to uh, wash my cactus!” Bokuto stammered. “Yeah! So, I’m gonna go do that, and then get dressed for Kuroo’s party and then we can leave!” 

Bokuto then proceeded to get up and run straight out of the living room and dove for his bedroom.

Once he locked his door, he sunk down his door and shoved his head into his hands.

_God, why me!? Why me, why me, why me? I can’t even face Akaashi now after that! Oh my god, this is gonna make the party so awkward now..._

Unbeknownst to him, if he’d stuck around, Bokuto would’ve noticed the slight tint that coated Akaashi’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like canon Bokuto would say something like "I gotta wash my cactus" if he was really flustered. Idk though that's just what I think.  
> Let me know what you thought of the fic! Since this is my first time writing something like this I would really appreciate your thoughts.  
> Also, if you have any fic ideas, feel free to [dm](https://www.instagram.com/parispatacon/) me them. I'm desperately in need of new prompts ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyway, ignoring that stupid bed-head over there, let’s talk about you Kou-chan. Are you holding up okay?” Oikawa asked, worry seeping into his voice.
> 
> Confused, Bokuto looked at him. “Yeah, of course I’m fine! It was just a small bruise!”
> 
> “Kou-chan, you have a dark spot the size of a baseball on your forehead, and it’s getting bigger by the minute.” Oikawa deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back at it again with more dumb college antics and attempts at romance :3  
> Thank you guys so much for 14 kudos!

Walking with your roommate down the street shouldn’t be this troublesome.

At least this is what Akaashi thought, as he and Bokuto were currently walking together, with Akaashi trying to initiate eye contact and Bokuto awkwardly avoiding his attempts.

A couple blocks had passed, and Akaashi’s patience was wearing thin.

“Bokuto-san, why are you so acting so antsy?” Akaashi questioned.

Bokuto’s eyes widened as he started to stammer out an excuse.

“Well, you see, er, um I sorta felt like I-”

Akaashi cut in. “If you’re worried about earlier, don’t be. I know that it was an accident, and I don’t view you any differently after it.”

Sighing, with relief on his face, Bokuto turned towards Akaashi.

“Oh thank god! I was so worried that you were gonna think I was a creep who tries to prey on their roommate for the sake of sex or something!” Bokuto stammered. “I was also so scared that you think I was putting you in that situation on purpose, that was never my intention!”

Akaashi felt touched that Bokuto showed this much worry over something as simple as an accident. It was endearing.

“Bokuto-san, I promise you that if you had violated me in any way back in our dorm I would have told you. You know that.” Akaashi responded. 

“I know!” Bokuto sputtered. “But I was still worried. You know that I can overthink some of these things sometimes.”

_It also doesn’t help that I have a massive crush on you too..._

Bokuto felt his cheeks flush at the thought of his crush on his roommate. 

_Would he say yes if I confessed to him today at the party? Wait, there would be too many people there, what if he’s uncomfortable with that kinda stuff? What if I declared my feelings for him right here, on the sidewalk? Nah, that would feel like I’m proposing to him or something, that’s too weird._

_Ugh, why are crushes so hard to deal with!?_

“Bokuto-san?”

Flushed face and all, Bokuto whipped his head around towards Akaashi while attempting to keep calm.

But luck was not on his side today.

**_WHAM!_ **

“Bokuto-san!”

God, Bokuto really was a dumbass, wasn’t he?

~~~

“So you ran into a streetlamp. A streetlamp that was right in front of you. Great job Bo!” Kuroo teased.

“Kuroo, stop making fun of Kou-chan for this!” Oikawa sighed as he put down the ice pack he was using to tend to Bokuto’s growing bruise on his forehead. “Let’s not forget who flooded our kitchen with soap suds last week!”

Kuroo groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. “How was I supposed to know the dishwasher doesn’t take DISH SOAP? It’s literally called DISH SOAP OIKAWA!”

“That’s because you used liquid dish soap, you big dummy!” Oikawa threw the now lukewarm ice pack at Kuroo. 

Kuroo yelped as it smacked straight into his face.

“Anyway, ignoring that stupid bed-head over there, let’s talk about you Kou-chan. Are you holding up okay?” Oikawa asked, worry seeping into his voice.

Confused, Bokuto looked at him. “Yeah, of course I’m fine! It was just a small bruise!”

“Kou-chan, you have a dark spot the size of a baseball on your forehead, and it’s getting bigger by the minute.” Oikawa deadpanned.

“W-well, I’ll just put my hair down! Simple as that, then no one will see my forehead!” Bokuto stammered while staggering to the sink. He turned the faucet on and proceeded to soak his entire head and neck with the stream of running water.

“Is he okay?” Kuroo whispered to Oikawa. “When he wets his hair he’s never that aggressive with it.”

“He’s probably just in one of his emo moments or something” Oikawa replied flippantly. “He’ll be fine, if he tries to drown himself in the sink I’ll intervene, don’t worry.”

“But Kuroo, you should be out in the living room right now! Everyone’s probably here already!” Oikawa anxiously jabbed.

“I’m sure they won’t mind dude, it’s just like Suga and his friends.” Kuroo responded. “Besides, shouldn’t we be keeping an eye on Bo over here? I don’t want him to be all down by himself in the bathroom!”

“Now now don’t worry! I'll stay here with Kou-chan, you head on out and say hi to everyone! I’m sure they’re all wondering where we are!” 

Kuroo nodded and turned towards the living room. “As long as you’re sure you don’t need any help here Oikawa.”

“I’m fine! I’ve handled more than enough of Kou-chan’s drunken emo hangovers! This’ll be a piece of cake!”

“Okay, come out when both of you are ready then. I’m sure Akaashi’s worried.” Kuroo mentioned. “Also, don’t forget to text me about our plan dude. It’s VERY important.”  
  
Oikawa glared at Kuroo. “Jeez! I’m not that stupid, of course I’ll remember to text you! As if I’d forget Kuroo, I’m the most reliable person to ever exist on this campus!”

Kuroo lifted his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay you don’t have to get so defensive over it!” 

He turned around and walked out of the bathroom towards the living room, hoping that he and Oikawa could successfully pull their plan off.

~~~

**_POP!_ **

Akaashi flipped his head around from where he was sitting on the couch with Suga. Startled, he focused his attention back on his cup of sake while Suga chuckled beside him.

“That shaken by the pop of a champagne bottle huh Akaashi?” Suga teased while poking him in his side. “But you barely bat an eyelash usually whenever someone opens a bottle at Kuroo’s place, what’s got you so antsy this time around?”

Akaashi sighed while he swirled his sake around in his cup. “I don’t know.” he groaned, “I guess I’m just worried about how Bokuto-san’s doing right now.”

Suga straightened up. “Bokuto? What happened? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, yeah he’s fine.” Akaashi shook his head. “It’s just he’s so unaware of his surroundings. On our way here he ran head-first into a lamppost!” 

Laughing, Suga set his beer down. “Well, that does sound like a very Bokuto thing for him to do. I’m sure he’s okay right now. I saw Oikawa tending to his bruise in the bathroom over in the hallway.”

_Why is Oikawa-san treating his wounds? I could’ve helped Bokuto-san just as well? Why didn’t he ask me to help him?_

At this moment, Akaashi realized he’d fallen way too hard for his roommate.

_Ah, who am I kidding? Of course Bokuto-san would ask Oikawa-san for help, it’s his apartment, and he knows where all the first-aid materials are. Also, why am I getting so worked up over this? He’s just helping Bokuto-san with his bruise, that’s all. Oikawa-san isn’t trying to make a move on him in the bathroom Akaashi, you need to CALM DOWN._

“Akaashi-kun? You okay?”

Akaashi was whipped back into the present moment, where he found himself face-to-face with a very concerned looking Suga who was waving his hand in front of Akaashi’s face.

“Ah, I’m fine Suga-san. Thanks for asking though.” Akaashi said while staring into his almost-empty cup.

However, his answer did nothing to deter Suga who seemed even more determined now to figure out what was irritating Akaashi.

“Hmm~"

“What?” Akaashi groaned.

“Akaashi? Do you have a crush on Bokuto?” Suga questioned.

Akaashi’s world seemed to stop at this moment.

No. Fucking. Way.

Suga did not just figure out who he had a crush on just by having one casual conversation with him.

“If I don’t confirm nor deny I bet you’re going to continue to bother me about it aren’t you Suga-san?” Akaashi sulked down into the couch, wishing it could swallow him whole and teleport him back to his dorm, where he could hide in his bed forever.

“Well, if you don’t tell me I’ll probably go around and pester all your friends until one of them finds out who your crush is and tells me themselves.”

_God, why did I become friends with this annoying ass fuc-_

Burying his face in his hands, Akaashi spoke with a low drawl. “Oh my god, yes I have a crush on Bokuto. Just please don't tell or pester my friends about it. I beg you.”

“Don’t worry Akaashi, your secret is safe with me.” Suga whispered while dramatically bringing a finger to his lips.

“Suga-san!” Akaashi tried to silently-shriek. “Stop being so dramatic! Someone’s going to notice and-”

“What’s going on over here?”

Akaashi squawked as he choked on the last of his sake, and he started to violently cough while collapsing on Suga’s lap.

“Oh, nothing’s really happening over here Iwaizumi.” Suga chuckled as he bashfully scratched the back of his head. “Akaashi here is just slowly withering away by the minute.”

“Ah, okay.” Iwaizumi snickered. “I never pegged you as the type to fall apart like this Akaashi. What’s got you acting this way? Are you a lightweight?”

Akaashi groaned and shook his head from his spot on Suga’s lap. “No, Iwaizumi-san. I’m just going through a midlife crisis right now, don’t mind me.”

Suga patted his head. “Now Akaashi, it’s not that bad. You could have it a lot worse, couldn’t you?”

“How is that supposed to make me feel better!?”

Iwaizumi gave them both a confused look as he took a swig from his beer bottle. 

“I feel like I missed a crucial part of this conversation.”

Akaashi looked up at Suga, and saw his friend’s face contort into an evil smirk. Akaashi felt his face pale.

“Wait, Suga-san-”

“Iwaizumi, did you know that Akaashi has a CRUSH on someone?” Suga blurted out before Akaashi could stop him.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “You do? Jeez Akaashi, I never thought you would have a crush on anybody. You’re so diligent with your studies and volleyball to where it seems like you don’t focus on any part of your social life."

Suga nodded his head while Akaashi tried to swat his face. “I know right! And get this, his crush is Bok-”

“What’s this?” Kuroo popped his head around the corner from where he was making drinks in the kitchen. “Did I hear someone mention my best bro’s name?”

Akaashi panicked and shouted “No! No one mentioned Bokuto’s name over here!”

Kuroo shrugged and went back to preparing drinks.

Iwaizumi laughed. “Dude, you must’ve been scared of him finding out that you like Bokuto huh? That’s the first time I’ve heard you drop the honorific with his name!”

Akaashi wanted to grab Iwaizumi’s beer bottle and smash it over his head.

~~~

Oikawa was confused. 

The whole Bokuto and Akaashi thing was puzzling to him, because if he was in Bokuto’s shoes then he would’ve just invited Akaashi out to dinner and asked him out there.

Since it was Valentine’s Day he maybe would’ve even gotten him a card or something.

But no, since Kou-chan was a big baby, he couldn’t just confess his feelings for Akaashi outright. For crying out loud, they live together! Just pop the question while you’re making breakfast or something! 

Nevertheless, Kou-chan isn’t the smartest when it comes to relationships. Oikawa got that, that’s understandable. 

_Not everyone can be as good as snagging guys like me!_ Oikawa playfully thought to himself.

But why did the dummy have to get Kuroo involved?

If only Kou-chan could’ve kept quiet in the dining hall, then Oikawa wouldn’t be in this situation right now.

Stuck in his closet with Kuroo glaring down at him like a perched cat peering at its prey.

“Kuroo, I know I’m hot and single, but if you wanted to dick me down you could’ve just asked~” Oikawa sniped.

“Stupid, I’m not here to do that,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I’m here to discuss what we’re gonna do about Bokuto and Akaashi.”

See, this is what he was worried about! Oikawa didn’t wanna be a part of another one of Kuroo’s “ _plans”_.

“You know Kuroo,” Oikawa started, “You don’t need to interfere with _everything_ in Kou-chan’s life. Aka-chan is a good guy, he’ll definitely be patient with him!”

Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair. “Besides, don’t you feel kinda bad? We’ve technically been the reason that all of his previous relationships failed.”

“Hey, those relationships were ticking time bombs waiting to go off!” Kuroo retorted. “It’s not my fault that Bo always chose the shittiest guys out there!

Sighing, Oikawa nodded his head. “I get why you’re concerned, but just leave this time be? Aka-chan doesn’t seem like the type to cheat or to ignore Kou-cha, and they seem like they’re perfect for eachother!"

Kuroo thought about it, and it made sense. Akaashi wouldn’t be the type to take advantage of Bokuto, and they kinda gave off old married couple vibes already.

“I guess it won’t hurt if we don’t interfere this time.” Kuroo lamented.

“Besides, if he does end up being a trash boyfriend to Kou-chan, I’ll beat him up myself!” Oikawa shouted while holding up a fist.

“Oikawa, when I held the punching bag for you at the gym you missed it completely and socked me in the face.” Kuroo groaned. God he still remembered how much the bruise hurt.

Scowling, Oikawa kicked Kuroo while sputtering, “Well at least the thought counts right!?”

~~~

_Meanwhile, Suga had pulled Iwaizumi into the kitchen._

_“Hey,” Suga whispered, “I have an idea”_

_Iwaizumi perked up. “What is this idea for?”_

_Suga smirked and leaned into his ear._

_“I have a way to see if Bokuto’s into Akaashi...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Akaashi ;-;  
> I had a couple friends who could never keep their mouths shut about my crushes so I can relate to this on a personal level >-<  
> Also, what's Suga planning? :0  
> Tune in next Friday to find out!
> 
> [Send me some ideas for other stories on insta!](https://www.instagram.com/parispatacon/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene could’ve been taken out of a horror movie. Seven college kids sitting in a circle, while only a couple candles lit the room.
> 
> “Suga...” Iwaizumi grumbled. “Why are we sitting in a circle? And why can’t we just turn the lights on? I can barely see Kuroo, and he’s right next to me.”
> 
> Kuroo shushed Iwaizumi. “Quiet child. These candles help add to the romantic vibe of the night, you’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey yo, back at it again with the friends who have bad plans to make your crush jealous. (*cough* Suga)  
> Thank you guys for 22 kudos! It means a lot <3

Is it possible for a person to look so sweet and sly at the same time?

Iwaizumi wondered that as he stared at the cunning smirk on Suga’s face in front of him.

“I’m intrigued Suga, but how are you gonna see if Bokuto’s into him?” Iwaizumi questioned. “It’s not like we can just corner Bokuto and interrogate him on his feelings for Akaashi.”

“That’s true,” Suga responded, “but we don’t need to ask him outright! We can use the fact that Bokuto has an awful poker face to our advantage.”

Iwaizumi gave Suga a puzzled look. “How does his poker face fall into this plan?”

Suga took another swig of his drink and glanced at Akaashi.

“We’re gonna make it seem like you’re making a move on him Iwaizumi!” Suga whispered excitedly.

_ Wait, what? _

~~~

Akaashi looked up from his drink as he noticed that Oikawa and Kuroo had reappeared in the kitchen. Oikawa gazed around the apartment, and it seemed like he was searching for Akaashi.

“Aka-chan!” Oikawa squealed. “There you are! I was so worried that you’d left for a moment.”

“You know I would never leave without telling you first Oikawa-san.” Akaashi griped. “Unlike a  _ certain _ someone...”

Oikawa gave him an incredulous glare. “Hey don’t be mean like that Aka-chan! It’s not my fault that I have a very busy schedule!”

Akaashi groaned. He peered around the apartment and noticed that the party seemed to be dying down a little bit. He also noticed the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting late.

**10:55 P.M.**

“Well, speaking of schedules, I think I may have to take my leave Oikawa-san.” Akaashi informed him. 

“What!?” Oikawa shrieked. “No Aka-chan! I refuse! You can’t leave right now! It’s not even eleven yet!”

“Oikawa-san, I have a morning lecture tomorrow-”

“Yeah, yeah I do too. But it’ll be fine Aka-chan! Don’t worry about school too much, You’ll still be able to show up on time tomorrow even if you stay a little longer.” Oikawa reassured him.

“Well, I guess...” Akaashi lamented.

At that moment, Kuroo proceeded to stand on the dining room table with two frying pans. He struck them together to gather everyone’s attention.

“Hey everyone!” Kuroo shouted. “Grab a drink and gather around in the living room! It’s game time!”

Hinata went up to Kuroo’s side and tugged on his shirt. “Um, Kuroo, what game are we gonna be playing?

Kuroo stood still for a second to think about his question. “Well, we have to play a party classic...”

Suga suddenly popped in, waving his arm as he called out, “Let’s play truth or dare! That’s a pretty good party favorite, right?”

Slightly shocked but amused, Kuroo chuckled. “Geez Suga, I wasn’t expecting you to be so enthusiastic about this! But yeah, truth or dare sounds great!”

“Everyone! Come over here where me and Aka-chan are!” Oikawa exclaimed while waving towards everyone. “We can play over here near the couch!”

“Even you too Kou-chan! C’mon out of the bathroom and have some fun, you’ve been cooped up in there forever!”

As everyone migrated over to the living room, Akaashi noticed the bathroom door slowly creak open, and an embarrassed-looking Bokuto emerged.

“Hey Bo! Come join us over here! I even grabbed a beer for you!” Kuroo yelled.

Bokuto shuffled over to the living room, awkwardly touching his growing bruise. He grabbed the beer Kuroo offered to him and took a long swig from it.

“Ah! Thanks Tetsu!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I definitely needed that, I’ve had a long day.” His face fell slightly as he was reminded of the events that occurred earlier that day.

_ Jeez, I can’t even act like a normal human in front of Akaashi. He probably thinks I’m pitiful now, getting drunk over what happened earlier.  _

Slumping down in front of the couch, all he wanted to do was to sink and disappear.

Iwaizumi walked over to Bokuto’s side and crouched down next to him.

“Hey dude, I know you’re probably bummed about what happened earlier, but don’t think too much about it.” He reassured. “Everyone has their dumb moments, and I’m no exception.” He sighed, thinking about the one time he got spiked in the face by Kuroo. Boy that was an experience that he never wanted to relive again.

“Y-yeah!” Hinata hollered. “LIke yesterday, I was so distracted by this one volleyball play that I was watching on my phone that I walked straight into a person on the quad and spilled my coffee over them.” He quivered, remembering Kageyama’s bitter glare that he’d sent towards him.

“See Bokuto-san, there’s nothing to worry about.” Akaashi consoled. “Like Iwaizumi-san said, we all have our moments, and while it was a bit unexpected, just remember that what happened to you this evening could’ve happened to anyone.”

_ Just please don’t go emo, _ Akaashi pleaded,  _ that’s the last thing both of us want right now. _

“A-Akaashi-” Bokuto stuttered.

“Yes Bokuto-san?”   


Bokuto flung himself onto the couch and into Akaashi’s arms. Akaashi yelped, not expecting the action, but he safely caught Bokuto and held him.

“You’re all being so nice to me!” Bokuto blurted. “I don’t deserve you guys, you’re all the best! I love you guys so much!”

Everyone in the room internally cooed at the childish but endearing action that Bokuto just committed.

“Aw thanks Kou-chan! I know that I’m the nicest to you, you don’t need to keep on reminding me!” Oikawa jested while playing with his bangs.

Kuroo threw an empty water bottle at Oikawa’s head. Oikawa yelped as it ricocheted off of his head with a solid thunk. 

“Kuroo!” Oikawa screeched. “If you bruise my face you’re paying for my medical bills!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I threw it at you cause your pretentious princess attitude ruined the whole mood we had going on here!”

He also sent Oikawa a look that said Bo _ and Akaashi were having a MOMENT if you know what I mean... _

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he realized what he interrupted, but as he was about to say something Suga voiced his thoughts first.

“I love that everyone is bonding with each other tonight,” Suga started, “but I also wanna get into the juicy stuff!” He clasped his hands together. “Let’s get started with truth or dare!”

_ Oh boy _ , Iwaizumi thought,  _ here we go. _

~~~

The scene could’ve been taken out of a horror movie. Seven college kids sitting in a circle, while only a couple candles lit the room.

“Suga...” Iwaizumi grumbled. “Why are we sitting in a circle? And why can’t we just turn the lights on? I can barely see Kuroo, and he’s right next to me.”

Kuroo shushed Iwaizumi. “Quiet child. These candles help add to the romantic  _ vibe _ of the night, you’ll see.”

“How can they add to this so called  _ vibe _ when we can’t even see each other?” Oikawa rebutted. “I’d rather see everyone and ruin this low light vibe than accidentally crash into someone.”

Hinata popped into the debate. “If we want more light than candles but don’t want to turn the lights on, we could try nightlights? I mean, I think they would still keep the _romantic_ _vibe_ you guys are going for?” He scratched his head and shrugged. “It’s up to you. I really don’t mind either of the three options.”

Bokuto hopped up and gave Hinata a playful slap on the back. “That’s a great idea Hinata! Boy, I never knew that you were that clever!”

“Was that a back-handed compliment?” Suga whispered to Oikawa.

“Knowing Kou-chan, he didn’t mean for it to come off rude.” Oikawa reassured. “But it looks like Hinata didn’t even notice, so we should be fine.”

Kuroo stood up and clasped his hands together. “You guys realized the only reason we wanted candles was because it made it harder to see each other. Like that was the whole entire point.”

Akaashi gave Kuroo a confused glance. “Why would you purposefully make it harder for us to see each other Kuroo-san?”

“Because, me and Suga decided that we wanted to play a different variation of truth or dare.” Kuroo announced. “We came up with different rules in the kitchen earlier.”

“Basically since it’s Valentine's Day, we wanted to have more romantic truths and spicy dares if that makes sense.” Suga explained. “Like you could ask someone to reveal who they last had sex with, you could order two people to make out, the options are endless!”

“Of course, if the truths or dares are too revealing you don’t have to answer them.” Kuroo assured. “This is just meant as a fun party game, seeing as we’re all already good friends with everybody here.”

“But where does the candle light tie into this?” Oikawa asked. “How does it make it more interesting if we can’t even see everyone else?!”

Kuroo chuckled. “See, that’s the best part about the game. If you get dared to kiss someone and you don’t want to do it, you could just fake the noises of making out.” He shrugged. “Since no one can really see anyone unless you’re close to them, nobody would know if you didn’t do the dare if you fake it well enough.”

Hinata pumped his fist into the hair. “I wanna go first!”

~~~

Iwaizumi sat down in between Suga and Akaashi. He noticed Suga sat next to Bokuto, and that everyone was sitting in the initial circle position.

_ Well, Kuroo definitely wasn’t lying when he said it was hard to see.  _ Iwaizumi observed.  _ I can’t see anyone except for Suga and Akaashi _ .

“Ok, is everyone ready?” Kuroo asked.

Everyone collectively nodded and voiced their okays.

Kuroo sat down excitedly.“Alright! Well, we’ll let Hinata go first and we’ll see where the game goes from there.”

Hinata glanced around at everyone in the circle, and his eyes fell on Oikawa.

“Oikawa-san, truth or dare?”

Oikawa tilted his head in thought. “I’ll go with truth Sho-chan.”

“What were you doing in your room with Kuroo earlier?”

Oikawa’s face flushed as he sent a glare towards Kuroo.

“Yeah Oikawa, what were you doing in there with Kuroo?” Bokuto playfully jabbed. “I saw you walk out of your room looking a little flustered!”

Oikawa threw a plastic cup in the general direction of Bokuto’s voice and screeched “You little liar! You were cooped up in the bathroom! There’s no way you saw me walk out from my room!”

“Don’t try to avoid the question.” Suga chanted. “We still don’t know why you were in there with Kuroo in the first place!”

Sending a petulant glare at Suga, Oikawa sighed. “I promise I’m not lying when I say we weren’t doing anything weird.”

Everyone in the room sent skeptical glances towards him and Oikawa blushed. 

“I promise! Kuroo shoved me in my room because he wanted to talk about a personal issue that he had with me. It’s all solved out now though, so don’t worry.”

“You’re making it sound so serious.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I was literally asking about a class quiz and whether I should get help from that one guy who frequents the library a lot. It wasn’t something super deep.”

Oikawa was shocked at how quickly Kuroo could lie, but before he could stick his tongue out at him it was announced that it was Oikawa’s turn.

“Umm...” Oikawa’s eyes scanned around the room. “Mr. Refreshing, truth or dare?”

Suga gave it some thought. “Truth.”

“Since it seems to be a theme to ask what people were doing tonight, what were you doing with Iwa-chan when you pulled him into the kitchen?” Oikawa questioned. “It looked like things were about to get steamy, seeing as you both are kinda tipsy.”

Suga laughed wholeheartedly. “Well I hate to disappoint you, but it looks like our situation is exactly the same as yours.”

“He pulled me into the kitchen to discuss our midterm that’s coming up next week in our chem class.” Iwaizumi spoke up.

“I guess for both of our situations it seemed like someone was about to get laid, but in reality it was just us talking about school.” Suga giggled. “I hope the person I pick has something good, we need to make tonight more interesting!"

Suga pretended to look around the room and search for a person, but he already had the person he was gonna ask in mind.

_ Iwaizumi, I hope you remember our plan. _

“Iwaizumi. Truth or dare?”

Iwaizumi remembered what Suga told him earlier in the kitchen.

_ When I get the chance to ask you, pick dare. Then just go with the flow. _

“Dare, I guess.” Iwaizumi shrugged.

Suga wore a slim smirk that only Iwaizumi could see. 

_ Geez, if I wasn’t friends with him I would've thought he was a villain or something. I just hope what he dares me to do isn’t that bad- _

All of a sudden, Suga spoke up, interrupting Iwaizumi’s thoughts.

“I dare you to make out with the person to your right.” Suga smiled innocently.

_ Wait what? But wasn’t the person to his right- _

As he glanced to his right he made eye-contact with Akaashi, who looked just as surprised as he did.

Fuck. Iwaizumi was gonna have to make out with Akaashi in front of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Suga just did that ;-;  
> I'll be granted it's an awful plan because like just dare Akaashi to make out with Bokuto right on the spot, but everyone's drunk and we need some angst in this story so why not.   
> Also I realized I accidentally wrote Suga as a bitch in this story so I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that >-<
> 
> [Send me some ideas for other stories on insta!](https://www.instagram.com/parispatacon/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi screwed up.
> 
> He could've just declined the dare. Maybe Suga would have been annoyed with him, but even he would’ve understood Akaashi’s reasoning.
> 
> But he was also furious at Suga, because Akaashi had told him outright that he liked Bokuto. If Suga knew that, why would he dare him to kiss Iwaizumi?
> 
> The whole thing made no sense whatsoever, and at this point Akaashi just wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all (walks in three days late while snacking on pocky).  
> I'm so sorry that I updated late! I wanted to update on my regular Friday schedule, but online school has been whooping my butt right now. I hate AP calc with all my being, it's so freaking hard.   
> Our school just switched to hybrid, so now my workload throughout the day is a little more manageable. I hope I can finish the last chapter by this Friday, but I may update on the weekend depending on how much homework I have ;-;  
> Thank you guys for 28 kudos!

How did this happen?

When Akaashi agreed to go out with Bokuto, he was expecting to say hi to a couple of people, down some shots, and leave.

He was not expecting that there’d be a game of truth or dare. He definitely wasn’t expecting that he’d have to make out on the spot with another guy.

And it was  _ Iwaizumi _ .

It’s not like Iwaizumi wasn’t attractive. In fact, Akaashi had to admit, he was really attractive.

But Akaashi didn’t want to kiss him in front of everyone! Especially Bokuto!

_ What if everyone thinks that me and Iwaizumi are dating? What if Bokuto thinks that I have a crush on him instead? Does Bokuto even know I’m gay? _

_ Does this mean my chances with Bokuto are over? _

Akaashi’s thoughts were racing, when all of a sudden a voice cut through his thoughts.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi whispered, “I know this is kinda strange, but are you okay with this?”

Akaashi awkwardly fidgeted with his fingers. “Uh, not really. But everyone seems like they want us to do the dare.”

“How can you tell?” Iwaizumi questioned. “We can’t see anyone’s faces except for Suga on my side and Kuroo on your side.”

Akaashi paused. “Well, I know for a fact that Suga-san, Kuroo-san, and Hinata-san want us to kiss.”

_ All three of them have different reasons for it too _ _ … _

“We could just fake it?” Iwaizumi suggested. “I mean, I’ll have to get close to you but all we’ll have to do is like just act it out.”

“Should I say anything?” Akaashi asked worriedly. “Like, I don’t know, moan or something?” His face flushed as he realized what he’d just said.

Iwaizumi blushed. “Oh. Um, uh if you want to? It would probably make it more believable, but don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Hey, you two!” Kuroo nagged. “Hurry up lovebirds, we can’t wait here all night!”

“Yeah, yeah! C’mon guys, we all wanna see what you’re gonna do!” Hinata exclaimed.

Suga gave Iwaizumi a knowing look. “Get on with it you guys! We’re all waiting for the action!”

Iwaizumi sighed and scooched closer to Akaashi.

“You ready?” He glanced towards Akaashi, who looked quite nervous.

Akaashi sighed. “Let’s do this.”

Iwaizumi turned towards Akaashi and straddled his head in his hands. Akaashi’s face flushed, as he was now directly in front of Iwaizumi.

The tension in the room was palpable, and Iwaizumi gave Akaashi one last peek. It was like he was asking, “Are you sure about this?”

Akaashi nodded silently.

And before he knew it, Akaashi felt Iwaizumi’s lips on his. It was a soft kiss, he noted, as Akaashi thought that Iwaizumi would’ve been rougher.

Their lips moved against each other’s, as Iwaizumi pulled Akaashi closer to him. He leaned down and whispered lightly in Akaashi’s ear.

_ “If you’re gonna say anything, say it now.” _

Akaashi assumed he was referring to the comment he made earlier, so Akaashi decided to do the first thing that came to mind. 

Looking back on it, it probably wasn’t the best decision Akaashi had made.

_ “Iwaizumi~” _

Akaashi’s face burned crimson, as he realized his moan sounded way lewder than he’d anticipated. He looked at Iwaizumi and saw the other’s face was also beet-red.

The two stared at each other, and Akaashi realized he may have gone too far.

The tension and obscene energy in the room however was broken when Oikawa spoke up.

“Oh boy Aka-chan!” Oikawa pipped. “I never pegged you as a erotic kisser! But who knows, everyone has their secrets!” He giggled as Iwaizumi threw a pillow at his head.

“Dumbass! We didn’t actually make out!” Iwaizumi hollered. “We came up with that plan before-hand and Akaashi decided he was gonna moan to make it feel more realistic!”

Kuroo stood up and turned on the lights, all while nodding his head. “That makes more sense. I was gonna say, I never thought that Akaashi was one for heated makeout sessions.”

Oikawa then shushed everyone while he scanned the living room.

“Hey guys,” Oikawa asked, “where are Chibi-chan and Kou-chan? I could’ve sworn they were playing with us!”

“Did they go to the bathroom or something? Or did they just leave entirely?” Iwaizumi walked over to the bathroom and pulled the door open. Empty.

_ That’s strange _ , Akaashi thought,  _ Bokuto-san would never leave a party without announcing his leave. Maybe Hinata dragged him out? _

All of a sudden, Kuroo’s phone pinged as it lit up with several notifications.

While he checked it, Akaashi noticed that Kuroo’s face morphed into one of concern.

“What is it?” Oikawa questions.

“Ah, it’s just Hinata texting me that he and Bo left during Akaashi’s little kiss session.” Kuroo read. “He said it’s not that they left because they were uncomfortable, it’s just that they both have morning lectures tomorrow, so they had to get back to their dorms.”

Oikawa shook his head. “I don’t know about you guys, but that seems a little weird. Kou-chan would never voluntarily go back to his dorms during a party unless-”

Oikawa and Akaashi’s eyes widened at the same time as they realized what must have happened.

“Bokuto-san only would have left if he had an emo moment.” Akaashi realized.

“And the only time he has emo moments at parties is when he has a crush on a person there, and he sees something that convinces him that he never has a chance with the guy!’ Oikawa added.

“Wait,” Iwaizumi interrupted, “if he had an emo moment right now, does that mean he has a crush on someone at this party?”

“Precisely!” Suga exclaimed. He pointed his finger as if he was emphasizing another point. “But, the only thing that could’ve made him jealous or sad tonight was our game of truth or dare."   


Kuroo nodded his head. “True. And since Akaashi and Iwaizumi were the only people to actually kiss, that means Bo has it bad for one of them.”

Iwaizumi glanced at Akaashi. “I think Bokuto has the hots for you Akaashi.”

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Akaashi was shocked. This was some sad joke the universe was playing on him, wasn’t it? There’s no way Bokuto liked him back, no way...

~~~

Well, it seemed like Bokuto's sight from earlier was confirmed.

That owl plushie Akaashi was holding was probably for Iwaizumi.

“Damnit!” Bokuto groaned as he kicked a beer can down the sidewalk. He didn’t want to be mad at Iwaizumi, he really didn’t! But it’s just why did he have to make a move on Bokuto’s crush!? 

“Bokuto?” Hinata quietly peeked around Bokuto. “Are you okay? You just got up and left during Akaashi and Iwaizumi’s little, uh, kissing thing.”

_ Hinata? _ Bokuto thought.  _ What’s he doing here? Why did he follow me? _

Hinata placatingly set his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders. It was quite a comedic sight, as Hinata’s small stature made him stand on the tips of his toes to reach Bokuto.

“I know I’m not one to speak about crushes and relationships, but if you want to talk about it you can always crash at my dorm tonight?” Hinata suggested. “I mean, it’ll give you time to think about your feelings for Akaashi, and that way you won’t have to see him tonight in your dorm, cause that would be super awkward.” He rambled while making big hand gestures all around.

Bokuto thought about it. If he accepted Hinata’s offer, it would allow him to talk about his situation with another person besides Oikawa or Kuroo. It would also mean he wouldn’t have to face Akaashi until tomorrow morning because he would have to grab his books for his morning classes at his dorm.

Akaashi might be worried about where he was, but Bokuto had no worry about that.

_I’ll just tell him tomorrow I was at Hinata’s dorm._ _I usually come back in the middle of the night anyway, Akaashi’s used to my erratic bedtimes._

“If you don’t mind?” Bokuto hesitantly asked. “I don’t wanna intrude or anything on your roommate.”

“Ah, don’t worry!” Hinata dismissed his worry. “My roommate Kenma doesn’t mind me having someone over, as long as you sleep in my room. And I have an extra futon in my closet, so you don’t have to sleep on the floor!”

“Okay, cool!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Thanks for offering your dorm up Hinata, it really means a lot.”

“Of course! Really it’s no big deal.” Hinata laughed lightly as he pulled out the key to his dorm building.

As Hinata struggled with the door, Bokuto looked up at the sky and saw that someone was firing fireworks downtown. As an extravagant heart-shaped firework exploded, Bokuto felt like it was mocking him for not confessing his feelings to Akaashi sooner. 

However, he didn’t have more time to dwell on his thoughts, as Hinata finally got the dorm door open and ushered him inside.

~~~

Akaashi screwed up.

He could've just declined the dare. Maybe Suga would have been annoyed with him, but even he would’ve understood Akaashi’s reasoning.

But he was also furious at Suga, because Akaashi had told him outright that he liked Bokuto. If Suga knew that, why would he dare him to kiss Iwaizumi?

The whole thing made no sense whatsoever, and at this point Akaashi just wanted to go home.

But as he tried to stand up he realized one very inconvenient thing.

Akaashi was very, VERY drunk. He could tell because when he tried to stand up, his vision blurred and he swayed around while trying to regain his balance.

However, before he fell, Akaashi felt a pair of hands grip him tightly around his shoulders.

“Oi Aka-chan! What’s wrong?” Oikawa chirped in his ear. “Didn’t you say you had a morning lecture tomorrow?”

Akaashi slumped back down onto the couch, slipping between Oikawa’s hands. 

“Leave me alone,” Akaashi groaned. “I just want to wallow in my sorrow for a little bit. Go away.”

Oikawa let out a little huff as he crossed his arms. “I forgot you turned into a complete asshole when you get drunk Aka-chan!” He grabbed Akaashi by his armpits and lifted him up in bridal style. “C’mon, I’m getting some water in you and then you’re going to bed. I’m not dealing with your douchey antics tonight.”

“Lemme go...” Akaashi swatted Oikawa’s arms, but the alcohol was getting to him. He felt his eyes growing heavy, and before he lost consciousness he mumbled out a few words.

_ “ I love you Bokuto, I’m sorry...” _

Oikawa’s eyes widened at his sudden statement. He was going to question it further, but he looked down at the curled up Akaashi in his arms and found him asleep.

“Ah well, that was interesting to say the least.” Oikawa muttered to himself as he walked to his bedroom.

But while he was walking through the hallway, he ran into Kuroo who was coming out of the bathroom.

Kuroo took a glance at the sleeping Akaashi in Oikawa’s arms, and mouthed “ _ Passed out? _ ”   


“ _ Yeah, _ ” Oikawa whispered. “ _ He was super wasted, and he’s now out like a light.” _

Kuroo nodded in understanding, and followed Oikawa to his room where he gently set Akaashi down on the covers. Oikawa pulled a blanket over him, and lightly ushered Kuroo out of his room into Kuroo’s room next door.

“So,” Kuroo started. “What happened out there? I know that Hinata left with Bokuto, and Suga and Iwaizumi took off shortly after that.”

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, I was in the kitchen gathering all the trash and I heard a groan from the living room.” He chuckled to himself. “I honestly thought it was Iwa-chan with how low the voice sounded, but it turns out it was Aka-chan! His voice is so deep when he’s drunk!”

Kuroo laughed. “It’s so funny seeing how different our friends are when they’re drunk. I think me and you act pretty similar though, whether we’re sober or drunk.” He sat down on his bed, motioning Oikawa to sit next to him. “But did he say anything? Like, was he uncomfortable with Suga’s dare? Cause I’m not gonna lie, I would’ve been hella comfortable to make out with a friend in front of everyone, even if barely anyone could see me.”

“Yeah, I felt really bad for Aka-chan,” Oikawa agreed. “I get where Suga-chan was coming from, because he was just like us, trying to get Aka-chan and Kou-chan together.” Kuroo and Oikawa both giggled at their failed date plan. “But I think if he was sober, he would’ve just dared Aka-chan to kiss Kou-chan. When Suga-chan’s drunk he tends to overthink things, and I think tonight was a case where he over thought his plan.” 

“And that’s probably the reason why Bo left!” Kuroo exclaimed. “I know we already established this, but Bo probably thought that Akaashi liked Iwaizumi. And unfortunately their makeout session added fuel to that false conclusion.” He shook his head. “Honestly I hope they can solve this out tomorrow, because if they try and act like tonight didn’t happen it will tear their relationship apart.”

“Who?” Oikawa questioned. “Kou-chan and Aka-chan, or Iwa-chan and Aka-chan?”   


“I’m talking about Bo and Akaashi.” Kuroo cleared up. “Iwaizumi’s a pretty chill guy. As long as he and Akaashi talk for a little bit they’ll be back to normal.” He sighed. “The reason I’m so worried about Bo and Akaashi is because they both like each other! The last thing I wanna see is their relationship torn apart because of miscommunication.”

Oikawa gasped and lifted his hands excitedly. “I have an idea! You know how Aka-chan has a morning lecture tomorrow at like nine right?"

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, what about it?”

“I know that Kou-chan also has a morning class, so he’ll be forced to stop by his and Aka-chan’s dorm to pick up his books! Even if he’s staying at a friends house tonight, he’ll have to stop by his dorm in the morning.” Oikawa explained.

“I see what you mean!” Kuroo blurted. “If we drop Akaashi off at his dorm at like eight tomorrow, then he and Bo are gonna have to meet.”

“And we can bully Aka-chan on the ride over to make sure he talks about tonight's events with Kou-chan.” Oikawa firmly stated. “The last thing we need is for them to be awkward and avoid each other, that’ll be awful!”

Kuroo and Oikawa high-fived. 

“We actually have a plan that doesn’t seem like it’s gonna fail this time.” Kuroo snorted.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You big dummy! My plans are always good!”

Kuroo laughed and hugged Oikawa close. Oikawa blushed.

“Yeah yeah, I know. I’m just messing with you.”

Close by, Akaashi was blissfully asleep, unaware of all the measures being taken to get him and Bokuto together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still mad that Oikawa and Kuroo never met for real in haikyuu. Boi they would've made the most unstoppable duo ever >-<  
> You guys tho, this is the second to last chapter! I'm so excited for the ending, cause I've been planning this story out since July and it's so nice seeing it finally come together and to an end.  
> I appreciate all the kudos, and I hope I can come up with another fic idea soon after this one is finished! :0
> 
> [talk to me on insta!](https://www.instagram.com/parispatacon/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi woke up with one of the worst headaches he’d ever had. Jesus, it felt like his skull was going to explode out of his head if he moved his body one inch.
> 
> Wait, did he fall asleep yesterday at the party? Or did he pass out on the bus ride back to his dorm? Did someone drug and kidnap him? He had a morning lecture today, and he had to get kidnapped? God, the day after Valentines sucks.
> 
> Just as he was reaching the climax of his crisis, the door to Akaashi’s mystery room opened with a sudden slam and in pranced none other than the Tooru Oikawa. Oikawa ran over to the bed and leaped on top of Akaashi, crushing him under his weight.
> 
> “OOF”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER :0  
> Thanks for following this small journey with me, I appreciated every single comment and kudos that y'all gave me.  
> I'm so so so sorry that this chapter was so delayed :( ONLINE SCHOOL IS BEATING MY ASS I hate it so much. Calc can die :)  
> As always, thank you all for the kudos and comments! They're really appreciated!

Staring up at the ceiling, Bokuto sighed as he squished himself deeper into his futon.

Hinata slid open the door from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand as he glanced at Bokuto. He chuckled at the sight of his slouchy friend and took his toothbrush out of his mouth.

“What’s wrong Bokuto?” Hinata questioned. 

“Mehn-” Bokuto grumbled as he turned toward the window, facing away from Hinata.

Hinata sighed. He wasn’t used to dealing with Bokuto when he was in a crummy mood. Akaashi was usually the one who was able to handle Bokuto and cheer him up when things got bad like this.

“Do you wanna talk about it? I know it has to do with something that happened during truth or dare, but if you don’t wanna discuss it then that’s totally fine!” Hinata quickly reassured. 

Silence. 

Hinata gulped. “Well I’m just gonna tell you about how I felt about it because I wanna fill the silence, but if you want me to stop talking just tell me, okay?”

When no response was given, Hinata took that as a sign to start talking. 

“Okay, so I know that I’m dumb, like really dumb. But I kinda noticed that you had a crush on Akaashi, cause of the way you acted earlier when we ran into him.” He sat down on his bed and looked out the window, noticing how the fireworks were still going on from earlier. “It’s gotta suck to see your crush make out with another guy, trust me I get it. But you can’t lose hope yet dude!”

Hinata noticed Bokuto shift a little on the ground, so he continued. “I know this sounds kinda weird because we both saw them make out, but are we sure that Akaashi likes Iwaizumi? LIke a hundred percent sure?” Hinata popped the question in the air. “For all we know maybe Suga was just trying to annoy Iwaizumi, because we know how riled up he gets sometimes at parties with Suga and Oikawa.”

“I know I’m not great at giving advice and stuff like that, but I do really believe that you shouldn’t give up on Akaashi. You didn’t see it, but Akaashi looked pretty jealous earlier when Oikawa was tending to your bruise.” Hinata giggled while he recalled the face Akaashi made. He never knew that Akaashi’s eyebrows could've arched that way!

Bokuto turned towards Hinata with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

“He looked jealous?” Bokuto exclaimed. “You mean he looked like he wanted to be the one to take care of me?!”

Hinata nodded his head. “Yeah! I know that Akaashi isn’t like you where he’d state his feelings outright. He seems more like a kind of person to show their affection through small actions and gifts.” 

He slid off the bed and reached for Bokuto’s hands, grasping them tightly in his own.

“I know that tonight was a rough night for all of us, but mostly for you.” Hinata started. “But guess what? You can blame everything on the alcohol!”

Bokuto had to crack a laugh at that comment. “I’m serious!” Hinata stuttered. “Tonight was bad, but tomorrow’s a new day! Both you and Akaashi will have an alcohol free mind, and you can just talk out everything that happened yesterday.I promise that it’ll go well, cause Akaashi doesn’t seem like the kind of person to blunty reject you and everything you say.”   


“Are you sure though?” Bokuto questioned. “What if he avoids me tomorrow morning?”   
  
Hinata shook his head. “Akaashi wouldn’t do that, it’s not like him. I bet he wants to talk everything out right now, and if he can’t find you tonight he’ll be waiting for you at your dorm tomorrow. I guarantee it!” 

“Are you like sure, sure though? I really don’t want him to not talk to me, I don’t think I could handle that.”

Giving him a supportive glance, Hinata looked Bokuto in the eye. “I’m one hundred percent sure that he’ll want to talk to you when he first sees you tomorrow. Akaashi’s not the one to leave people hanging, and I know that you’re one of his closest friends.”

Hinata embraced him in a warm and tight hug. Bokuto thought the sight must’ve been ironic; a tall broad senpai being embraced by his tiny kouhai. He wasn't gonna complain though, Hinata’s hug felt really nice, especially at a time like this.

“Both of you will get the closure you need on this whole situation tomorrow.” Hinata firmly stated. “So please don’t worry too much about this Bokuto. I can promise you that if Akaashi hurts you, I’ll beat him up with my own fists!”

Upon hearing that challenge, Bokuto imagined small Hinata trying to land a punch on Akaashi. The thought of it brought a small smirk to his face.

Bokuto hugged Hinata back, his head resting on Hinata's shoulder. While snivelling a little, Bokuto voiced his thanks to him.

“I really, really appreciate your help on all of this Hinata. Man, I don’t know what I’d be doing tonight without you.” Bokuto stammered.

“You’d probably be crying over Akaashi in your room.” Hinata drawled.

Bokuto fake cringed. “So mean Hina-chan!”   
  
Hinata giggled. “Are you trying to impersonate Oikawa? Because you kinda sounded like him a little!”

Releasing himself from the hug, Hinata stood up and turned toward the window. Bright bursts of pink and magenta soared through the air, leaving imprints of hearts and stars all throughout the sky outside Hinata’s dorm.

Eyes widening in excitement, Hinata dragged Bokuto over to the window by his bed. They both sat in front of the glass pane, mesmerized by the firework display going on outside.

“Wow!” Hinata exclaimed. “I always knew they had their annual Valentines firework show downtown, but I never knew that I could see it from my dorm! Jeez, I’ve been missing out on a lot of great views.” He sighed as another firework exploded in a medley of red and pink, leaving trails of sparkles outside.

“They’re so pretty...” Bokuto murmured quietly. Akaashi popped up in his mind again as soon as he thought of the word “pretty”.

_ Fuck, I’m so in love with him to the point where I think of him all the time.  _

“OH MY GOD IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!???” Hinata screamed while wildly pointing at the window.

Startled, Bokuto jumped and fell off the bed with an unsatisfying  _ thunk _ ! As he picked himself off of the floor, he heard a faint voice calling from inside the apartment.

“Shoyou, please quiet down.” The quiet voice asked. “I know you’re excited about the fireworks, but I’m trying to sleep.”

Hinata looked startled. “Ah of course! Sorry Kenma!”   
  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Kenma quietly slipped away from the door.

Bokuto assumed that Kenma was Hinata’s roommate. His attention turned back to the orange-haired boy on the bed, as Bokuto tried to decipher what he was so excited about a moment ago.

“Hinata, what did you see just a second ago? The thing you were screaming about?”

Hinata lit up with excitement as he pointed it out to Bokuto.    
  
“It’s the rose ball!” He pointed out a large pink ball that was barely visible from their point of view. “Every year on Valentines day, they launch that ball up into the sky and it explodes with a shower of rose and flower petals! I heard from Kenma that it’s a myth that if you wish for the love of your life to notice you, you have to think of them while the ball is launched, and whisper their name when the ball explodes.”

Hinata grabbed Bokuto’s hands and held them tight. “We should do it together! It looks like they’re about to launch it!”   


Bokuto nodded, and they both glanced toward the rose ball as it soared into the sky in a flurry of magenta and white. As it climbed higher and higher, Bokuto thought of Akaashi. His small smile he made whenever Bokuto complimented his diligence, or his look of exasperation whenever Bokuto fell into trouble and called for Akaashi to lend him a hand. As the rose reached its peak, Bokuto thought of Akaashi’s little laugh he heard once when Bokuto handed him a handmade cake for his birthday, and how he said it was perfect because as long as it came from Bokuto, he was happy with it.

The rose ball reached its climax, and exploded in a glory of pink and magenta. Hundreds of rose petals floated to the ground, decorating the night sky in a blanket of red.

It was time. 

Bokuto and Hinata leaned against each other as they whispered the names of their admirers.

_ “Akaashi _ ”

_ “Kageyama” _

They stayed like that for a while as the night sky returned to its normal self, dotted with the stars from all around the universe.

~~~

Akaashi woke up with one of the worst headaches he’d ever had. Jesus, it felt like his skull was going to explode out of his head if he moved his body one inch.

As his eyes adjusted to the bright light seeping in through the curtains of his room, he slowly began to realize two things.

One, Akaashi knew for a fact that he didn’t have white lace curtains over his windows. In fact, he didn’t have curtains at all, he just had simple blinds.

Two, the bed he was in was queen-sized. His bed was a small twin bed he squished against his wall, so this and the curtains could only mean one thing.

_ This wasn’t his room!? _

Wait, did he fall asleep yesterday at the party? Or did he pass out on the bus ride back to his dorm? Did someone drug and kidnap him? He had a morning lecture today, and he had to get kidnapped? God, the day after Valentines sucks.

Just as he was reaching the climax of his crisis, the door to Akaashi’s mystery room opened with a sudden slam and in pranced none other than the Tooru Oikawa. Oikawa ran over to the bed and leaped on top of Akaashi, crushing him under his weight.

“OOF”

“Sorry Aka-chan!” Oikawa playfully apologized. “But you’re finally awake! I thought you were dead by the way you looked last night!”   
  
Last night? Ah, he must have passed out at Kuroo and Oikawa’s apartment. Well, at least he wasn’t drugged, that was definitely a plus.

“How long was I out?” Akaashi questioned.

Oikawa scratched his head as he thought about it. “Well, I remember carrying you to my room around midnight? You were super drunk though, it was kinda funny not gonna lie. You swayed around like you were ice-skating or something!” Oikawa teased.

Akaashi scowled and decided to ignore Oikawa’s comments, seeing as he did let him stay the night. “What time is it right now?”   
  
Oikawa glanced down at his watch. “It’s almost 7:30, so you have time. Your class is at 8:30 right?”   
  
Akaashi sighed with relief. Thank god he had about an hour to get ready. But then he realized something very, very awful.

Akaashi was at Kuroo and Oikawa’s apartment.

None of Akaashi’s stuff was at their apartment, it was all sitting in his room back at his dorm. 

Would he have enough time to run back? Were the buses running this early? Even if he ran, he would have to worry about icy roads and sidewalks. He didn’t want to slip and twist his ankle or injure himself in any way. What if-

“Aka-chan, I can hear you thinking from all the way across the room!” Oikawa drolled. “Don’t worry, me and Kuroo can drive you to your dorm. We have to head that way anyway to go grab breakfast with Iwa-chan!”   
  
Akaashi looked up in surprise. “No, you guys don’t have to do that!” He nervously waved his hands in front of him. “I already intruded way too much, I can just take the bus-”   
  
Oikawa sauntered over to where Akaashi was sitting in bed and shoved his finger in front of Akaashi’s mouth. 

“Quiet child!” Oikawa shrieked. “Me and Kuroo are driving you, and that’s final! We really don’t mind, right Kuroo?” Oikawa shouted towards the living room.

“Yeah, really Akaashi it’s no problem.” Kuroo chimed from the common room where he was drinking a cup of coffee. “It’s on the way, and that way you don’t have to pay for the bus. Also, me and Oikawa would feel hella guilty if we just left you to fend for yourself in this freezing weather.”

“Okay, if you’re really sure.” Akaashi spoke hesitantly.

“Of course! Now c’mon Aka-chan, we gotta get going so you can get your stuff and run to class!” Oikawa yanked Akaashi up from bed and dragged him out to the living room. “Grab a water bottle and your shoes and let’s roll!”   
  
“You’re not the one driving.” Kuroo quipped at Oikawa. 

“Oh my god, shut up!” Oikawa shrieked. “At least I’m getting everyone ready so Aka-chan can get to class on time!”   
  
Kuroo laughed. “Dude I know, I’m just joking. Let’s roll.”

They all walked out of the building, faces flushed and breath showing as the frigid air hit them. Akaashi stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, wishing he brought a pair of mittens with him yesterday.

Hopping into the car, Oikawa cringed as his butt hit the cold seat. Turning towards Kuroo he shouted, “You forgot to turn on the car!?”   
  
Kuroo frowned. “If you wanted a warm car, you should’ve turned it on yourself. I’m saving gas and money this way.”

Oikawa huffed and slouched down in his seat. Akaashi chuckled at the sight, he reminded him a lot of a petulant five year old.

They pulled out of the parking lot and drove downtown while the sun rose above them, bringing new light to the new day.

~~~

Bokuto stood in front of the door to his dorm, contemplating what could happen when he stepped in.

_ Akaashi could be right in front of the door in the kitchen, or he could be in our living room. He could also be in his room, which would make it easy to sneak past him. AUGH! I know I need to talk to him, but now that the moment’s facing me, I can’t help but think about avoiding him! _

He took a deep breath, remembering the pep talk Hinata gave him last night, and unlocked the door, stepping inside with a deep breath.

No one was home.

Bokuto breathed a sigh of relief. He was kinda disappointed that Akaashi wasn’t home, but at the same time he was ecstatic. He could just rush to his room, grab his backpack and laptop and go to class without running into him. Then during the day he could craft a response to Akaashi and confess to him later tonight! Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!   
  
But while Bokuto was hyping himself up in his room, he heard the door to their doom unlock and open. Bokuto held his breath while he heard Akaashi’s quiet “Bokuto-san?”   
  
Debating on whether or not he should respond to him, Bokuto decided that it would be better to get the whole confessing thing over with. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his backpack and stepped out of his room.

“Hey hey hey, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Where were you last night? I missed you!”   
  
Akaashi flushed at Bokuto's comment. “Ah, I was at Kuroo-san’s apartment Bokuto-san. I fell asleep there by accident and they let me stay the night.”   
  
“Akaashi...” Bokuto drawled. “Weren’t you the one who gave me that huge lecture yesterday morning about not getting hungover and passing out? It’s so funny, the tables have turned now!”   
  
“I guess you could say that Bokuto-san.” A small smile formed on Akaashi’s lips.

Scratching his head, Bokuto bashfully glanced away from Akaashi. Confused, Akaashi tilted his head to get a closer look at Bokuto’s face.

‘Bokuto-san, what’s wrong?” Akaashi inquired. “Don’t tell me you’re sad because you have a psychology lecture bright and early.” He teased.

Bokuto blushed and shook his head. “No, that’s not it Akaashi, I just wanted to talk a little bit about what happened... last night.” He avoided Akaashi’s eyes once more.

Akaashi froze. Last night? He really hoped that Bokuto didn’t think that he and Iwaizumi were dating, that would be a disaster.    
  
_ Just please talk about me being drunk or you getting hit by a lamppost, just anything but me at last night’s truth or dare game. Please...  _

“About last night’s dare that Suga made you do-” Bokuto started.

“I’m not dating Iwaizumi-san!” Akaashi cut in. “Not even hooking up with him or anything! I promise! Suga just put that dare on us for no reason, I blame it on the alcohol.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Wait. You aren’t dating Iwaizumi? Really?”   
  
Akaashi nodded shyly. “Yeah, we aren’t dating or anything. It was just a spur of the moment thing that Suga put us onto.”   


Bokuto paused and processed the information that was just given to him.

_ OH MY GOD. Thank god Hinata gave me that pep talk! And thank god Akaashi isn’t dating Iwaizumi! Wait, does that mean I can ask him out right here and right now? Would that be weird? Or wait, if I ask him right now, when he’s telling me all of this, maybe he’ll say yes? I wouldn’t want him to say yes to me out of pity or anything like that. Maybe if- _

“Bokuto-san-”

Bokuto turned towards Akaashi and grabbed him by his shoulders. Leaning into his face, Bokuto popped the question.

“Akaashi, um, will you go out with me!?” Bokuto shouted out.

Standing in shock, Akaashi couldn’t believe his luck. Well, it looked like Suga’s plan had worked out after all, but not in the way they suspected. 

Blushing fiercely, Akaashi let out a small squeak of affirmation.

“What was that?” Bokuto asked. Jeez, he really hoped that wasn’t a small sorry or no.

Akaashi made eye contact with Bokuto and shyly opened his mouth.

“Yes Bokuto-san, I’ll go out with you.”

With the morning sun glittering off the snow, several beams of glimmering light flashed through the kitchen window. It almost seemed as if they were providing extra flare to the already happy atmosphere. Bokuto decided to take advantage of the tranquil vibe that was created in their dorm, and leaned forward towards Akaashi.

Akaashi took this as his cue to lean forward as well, and as their lips touched, the sun and snow outside seemed to gleam in ratification; bearing witness to the end of a confusing but satisfying confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end of this crazy journey with these two dumb bois :D  
> You guys, you don't know how much it means to me that over ten people subscribed to this. It really means a lot!  
> Please send me more ideas for story prompts, I need a new idea for another story! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like canon Bokuto would say something like "I gotta wash my cactus" if he was really flustered. Idk though that's just what I think.   
> Let me know what you thought of the fic! Since this is my first time writing something like this I would really appreciate your thoughts.  
> Also, if you have any fic ideas, feel free to [dm ](https://www.instagram.com/parispatacon/) me them. I'm desperately in need of new prompts ^_^


End file.
